It is common to provide a window switch system having multiple switches for a driver to open and close multiple windows. As the switches are disposed in proximity, it can be difficult for the driver to quickly locate a proper switch for a widow.
The U.S. Pat. No. 7,439,460 B1 discloses a window switch system which uses a first switch to select a window and a second switch integrated with a first window to selectively open or close the window. However, the window switch system is complicated in its structure and not convenient in operation. Further, after the use, the switch is always remained in a last operation position. Therefore, the driver still needs to look at the switch location before selecting a switch. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a window switch system for the driver to control multiple windows which is simple in operation. Further, it is desirable to provide a window switch system for a driver to control multiple windows intuitively without the need to moving his or her sight away from the front of the vehicle.